Run Away
by Lovely Belle
Summary: A darker version of the ending to the original Disney movie, loosely based on the song "Run", by Gnarls Barkley.


Kso, I had a literary epiphany last night, and this is what came of it, so I hope you like it....

* * *

The Queen's court room was filled with all sorts of grotesque figures. The friendly faces of Alice's Wonderland friends were wasting away to emaciated skeletons before her very eyes. They were closing in, circling around the platform she was on like alligators at the base of a tree, and Alice had no clue how she was going to survive.

"Mr. Hatter!" She called down, catching a glimpse of the oversized green hat, and feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

"Mr. Hatter, up here." She cried, fear crackling through her voice, waving to get his attention. She could feel her throat tighten, and she knew if the skeletons got any closer, she would cry. But she saw the Hatter's hat move, as he looked up at her

But it was not Mr. Hatter. No, the person who had the hat used to be the Hatter, but now he was a skull, his eyes glowing yellow and red, twin hell pits shining out of the sunken sockets. Hid cheerful bulbous nose was gone, leaving a gaping dark hole in the middle of his face. His skin was grey, and stretched painfully over his skull.

He was the bogeyman, straight from Alice's nightmares.

"You!" He screamed, pointing up at her, and directing all the attention in the room to the poor, terrified, eight year old. His shout became a demonic, shrieking cackle as he grinned menacingly at her and ran his finger across his own throat, a line of blood appearing soon after.

And then the mob began to move.

It seemed like they were all connected, they moved in unpredictable, yet organized formations, all trying to get up to her tower, all lead by her friend, the Mad Hatter. Alice could feel hot tears rolling down her face, the fear and betrayal too much for her to bear, and she could see them, in a strange, cartoonishly distorted way, falling all the way down to the mob below.

"Alice!" Alice looked up, and saw the Cheshire Cat, who now spotted a set of vicious fangs, reaching out to her from a door in the ceiling.

"Come on!" There was an urgency in his voice that made Alice move. She took hold of his paw, not noticing the large, deep gashes his claws left along her arm as he hoisted her up. Alice was tossed into the passage, and the door was slammed shut, as the Cheshire Cat tried to block out the tormented howling that came from the large chamber below.

"Alice, Alice." He shook the shaking girl. Now was no time for sugar coating anything. He'd seen this happen before, and it was something he wished most fervently save Alice from. "Focus!" When she finally stopped crying, and was able to look at him for more then two seconds, he commanded,

"Run, run down this passage until you find the doorknob." She wasn't moving, fear, and confusion had frozen Alice, and the Cheshire Cat was finding the wonderland urge that the others had succumbed to harder and harder to fight off.

He roughly pushed Alice a few steps into the hall, and when she turned back, he pointed ahead of her and shouted "Run away!" Alice could see him becoming more and more feral, so she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

She ran past the gardens, she ran past the tea party. She ran through the forest, and through the caucasus race. She ran through a desert, until she finally stumbled across the door knob, and saw herself through the keyhole.

Alice could hear the creatures following her, the Queen and the Mad Hatter leading the way she was sure.

"Alice, Alice!" She screamed to her doppleganger on the other side of the door, but it was too late. The creatures were upon her, tearing her clothes, and ripping at her limbs, then there was a thud, and everything went black...

Alice bolted upright, clutching her blanket to her chest, sweat glistening across her brow and her nightgown twisted, and cutting into her waist, panting heavily.

"You made it, Alice." Alice turned to see a floating grin, and the shadow of glowing eyes suspended in the middle of her room, and screamed.

* * *

It's very loosely based on the song "Run" by Gnarls Barkley, but if you want to see the version I used, youtube the words

Powerhouse, 2010, Run

and you'll probably like it... Maybe.

Review Please!


End file.
